The Man Called Leon
"The Man Called Leon" is the seventh chapter of Kingdom Hearts. It was first published in Kingdom Hearts Volume 1 by Tokyopop and republished in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Volume 1 by Yen Press. Synopsis Leon approaches Sora with his sword drawn and tells him that he's going to need Sora to take a little nap. Before he can react, Sora is knocked out by Leon. As he comes to, Sora sees Kairi asking about his well-being. He says Kairi's name, but a young woman, Yuffie, who he mistaken for Kairi, introduces herself. She tells Squall that he overdid it, but Leon simply answers that he goes by "Leon". Elsewhere in Traverse Town, Donald Duck and Goofy are roaming around and calling for Leon. Donald complains about the size of the town while Goofy says that they have to find the key as soon as possible. Back in the room with Sora, Yuffie, and Leon, Leon explains that the Heartless are drawn to Sora's Keyblade. Sora says that the reasoning makes sense, and asks for further information when the door begins banging. Leon attributes the banging to Heartless and tells Yuffie to go. He heads outside where he spots Shadows and Soldiers roaming Traverse Town. He deduces that there must be a boss somewhere and tells Sora to not bother with the small fry. As Sora chases after Leon, he is blocked off by Soldiers. Eventually, he passes by someone calling out for help. He looks up to see Donald and Goofy fighting Heartless on a balcony. Goofy begins falling and Donald grabs on to his friend, but the two collapse on top of Sora. Donald and Goofy recognize Sora's Keyblade as the key that the King instructed him to find. Before they can react, walls rise from the ground and cut them off from the rest of the town. Metallic limbs fall from the sky and they connect to one another to form the Guard Armor. Donald is shocked by the size of the Heartless while Sora complains about another giant Heartless. A gauntlet shoots itself at them, but Goofy blocks it with his shield. Donald and Goofy tell Sora that they'll back him up and agree to fight together. The Guard Armor fires a laser that strikes Sora, but Donald uses Cure to heal him. After a brief scuffle with the Guard Armor, it uses a gauntlet to send the trio into the air, but Sora twists in mid-air and strikes a finishing blow to the Guard Armor. Its body collapses onto the floor as the heart it collected heads into the sky. Yuffie and Leon, who watched the battle, are left awestruck with Yuffie remarking that he's pretty good. After the battle, Donald and Goofy tell Sora that they were searching for him and Goofy suggests that Sora tag along as they can go to other worlds on their Gummi Ship. Sora wonders about Riku and Kairi, but Donald reassures him that they'll find them too. Goofy whispers to Donald if they will, and Donald tells him that he doesn't know, but that they need him to find the king. Leon urges Sora to go with them if he wants to find his friends and he agrees yet is still trodden. Donald tells him that he can't come along with a frown as their ship runs on happy faces. Goofy tells Sora that he has to look goofy like them and Sora performs a happy face. Donald and Goofy laugh alongside Sora and he, cheered up, decides to go, but asks for their names first. Donald, Goofy, and Sora introduce each other and put their hands in, before exclaiming, "all for one and one for all!" Characters Trivia * The chapter refers to the fact that Leon is a nickname people call him by rather than his actual name, Squall Leonheart. * Cid and a Moogle appear on the cover, but not within the chapter itself. * Donald and Goofy never encounter Aerith in the chapter, when in the game, they meet with her at the same time Leon and Yuffie meet with Sora. Man Called Leon, The Man Called Leon, The Man Called Leon, The Man Called Leon, The